Prince of Magic Vignettes
by tallshadow72
Summary: A collection of one-shots set during or after the series in my Prince of Magic universe.
1. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! This will be a collection of one-shots, unrelated apart from being set in the Prince of Magic universe. There will be no regular update schedule; I will update if and when inspiration strikes. Chapters will not be in chronological order.** **Any fic set prior to the series will be published in Childhood Adventures.** **Requests will be considered, but I make no guarantee that I will follow through.**

 **A few rules, in case anyone** ** _does_** **have any requests:**

 **1\. I do not do whump for whump's sake.**

 **2\. I will keep things PG-13.**

 **3\. As a general rule, I don't do shipping fics. I do intend to give Merlin and Morgana love interests, but those love interests have already been chosen and are non-negotiable. Mergana is still never going to happen; I mean it when I say they are brother and sister.**


	2. Why Sorcerers Shouldn't Drink

**A/N: This is set directly after The Witchfinder.**

 **I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur sighed as he sank into the chair at his desk. He'd let things pile up during Aredian's investigations, but now he needed to tackle his pile of paperwork.

About an hour later, his father entered—without knocking, as usual. "Arthur, what have you done with the reports on the taxes from the southern fiefs?"

Arthur held up the parchment he'd been working on. "Right here, Father, I was going to bring it in the morning."

Uther frowned in disapproval. "You really shouldn't let yourself fall so far behind."

Arthur bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Sire."

Suddenly, a muffled noise that sounded suspiciously like an explosion came through the wall. Uther jumped. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied, silently praying that Merlin wasn't experimenting again. The sound repeated.

Uther furrowed his brow. "It sounds like it's coming from Merlin's chambers." He turned around and left to investigate.

Arthur hurried after him. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Father…"

He trailed off when Uther opened the door to Merlin's chambers and promptly fainted. Now extremely worried, Arthur cautiously looked into the room. He quickly pulled his head back out and shut his eyes, hoping he'd been hallucinating. After taking a deep breath, he looked again. He had _not_ been hallucinating.

Every single object in Merlin's room, including the furniture, was floating in midair and drifting lazily in random directions. Merlin and Morgana were sitting on Merlin's bed with a jug and two glasses of wine, which somehow did not spill despite the constant tilting of the bed. Morgana was giggling and making random explosive bursts of fire. Merlin appeared to be guiding the chaos of the floating objects.

Arthur dragged his father out of the room and closed the door. Then he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. What higher power had he offended, to deserve _this_? Wasn't running a kingdom hard enough? Must he be saddled with two sorcerers for siblings? _Drunk_ sorcerers, who had just revealed themselves to their magic-hating father?

Well, standing around and moaning wasn't going to help anything. Checking that the door was securely closed, Arthur called for a pair of guards. "Take my father back to his chambers _unseen_. And not a word to anyone, or you _will_ regret it."

"Yes, Sire," the guards chorused, obviously burning with curiosity.

Once the guards were out of sight, Arthur took a deep breath and entered Merlin's chambers again. He quickly closed the door behind him. " _What_ do you two think you're doing?"

"Cel'bratin'," Morgana slurred. "'Redian's gone. We're alive."

"And drunk," Arthur stated flatly.

"'M not drunk," Merlin objected.

"Really? So tell me, why is _nothing_ in this room where it's supposed to be?"

"Is too where it's s'posed to be!" Merlin insisted. He pointed at a table. "The door's right there." He pointed at a chair. "Window's right there." He pointed at a floating book. "And the bed's right there!"

"No, Merlin. Not even close."

"Don't you ever get tired of black hair?" Morgana mused. She mumbled a spell, turning both her and Merlin's hair vibrantly red. "Much better."

"C'mon, Arthur, have some fun!" Merlin urged. A chair suddenly scooped Arthur up and brought him to the bed.

"I think you've both had more than enough fun for tonight!" Arthur retorted.

"But the ball is just starting!" Morgana protested. She mumbled another spell, causing several of Merlin's floating shirts to turn garishly pink. They began waltzing with the other, still-masculine shirts. A glance at Merlin showed that he appeared to be controlling the latter group of shirts.

"Okay, seriously, _enough!_ " Arthur cried. "Merlin, put your room back in order _right this instant!_ "

"But I like it this way," Merlin complained with a hiccup.

"What about Will?" Arthur suggested. "I think it would make his job rather difficult, to work in a room like this. Where is he, anyway?"

"Gave him the night off," Merlin replied. "Figured he and Gaius would want to catch up."

"Well you won't be making him feel any better if he has to deal with _this_ in the morning," Arthur pointed out.

Merlin pouted, then sighed. "I'll fix it later."

"You won't remember how to do it later," Arthur warned. He paused as an idea came to him. "In fact, I bet you don't remember now."

"Do too," Merlin argued.

"Prove it."

"Gladly." Merlin waved a hand, and everything drifted back where it belonged. The furniture settled on the ground with slight thumps. Arthur gratefully put his feet back on the ground and rose out of the chair. He hurried over to the bed and swiftly punched Merlin in the face, knocking him out.

"That wasn't very nice," Morgana objected.

"I don't have time to be nice right now," Arthur retorted. "Put your hair back to normal. His too. And the shirts."

Morgana folded her arms. "No."

"I am your future king, Morgana. Put things back to normal right now, or one day I'll issue a decree banning you from ever having fun again."

Morgana gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Morgana glared at him for a few moments, then deflated. "Fine. Have it your way." Her eyes flashed gold. Both her and Merlin's hair turned black again. Arthur checked the wardrobe. The shirts were back to normal too.

"Good job," Arthur praised. "Now let's get you back to your chambers."

"Why can't I sleep in here?" Morgana complained.

"Because this is a man's chambers and you're a woman. Now get up." Arthur slung his arm under hers and hauled her to her feet without waiting for a response. He guided her out of the room. "Come on."

"You know what this kingdom needs?" Morgana mused.

"No, what?"

"A queen. It needs a queen. It needs a woman's touch."

"Sure, so long as it's not another troll."

Morgana gave him a thoughtful look. "You should marry Gwen. She'd be an amazing queen."

Arthur stiffened. "I'm sure she would, but princes don't marry servants. However much they may want to," he added under his breath.

"Well that's a stupid rule. Uther makes a lot of stupid rules. Like…why does he hate—"

Arthur quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't mention that word in public, Morgana. You wouldn't want people to guess your secret, would you?"

Morgana shook her head. Arthur kept his hand over her mouth as they passed a pair of guards who looked _far_ too interested by the sight of their prince escorting a very drunk king's ward. "Speak of this to anyone, and I will have your heads," Arthur threatened.

The guards nodded, obviously suppressing laughs. "Of course not, Sire."

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reached Morgana's chambers. They were empty; it looked like Gwen had gone home for the night. Arthur led Morgana to her bed, then picked her up and placed her on it. "Now be a good girl and go to sleep."

"But I need my nightgown," Morgana objected. She sat up and untied her sash. "You've got to help me into my nightgown!"

"No, I most definitely do not!" Arthur said quickly. "You can survive one night of sleeping in your clothes. I am _not_ your nursemaid!"

"No, you're my brother." Morgana smiled and hugged him. "G'night, brother." She laid back down and closed her eyes.

Arthur stood frozen in shock for a few moments. "Uh…good night, sister."

Arthur left the room and shut the door. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then hurried back to his chambers to finish the tax report. Once that was done, he crawled into bed, thoroughly exhausted. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

In the morning, Arthur went to the dining room for breakfast. He stopped short when he saw his father sitting at the head of the table, looking somewhat pale. Oh no. In all the chaos of corralling his drunk siblings, he had completely forgotten about what their father witnessed.

"Father?" Arthur asked warily. "Did…you…sleep all right?"

Uther rubbed his head. "No. I had a most terrible dream." At that moment, the doors opened again. Merlin and Morgana entered, both looking hungover. Uther gave them a wary look. "You two…aren't…sorcerers, are you?"

The two secret sorcerers shared a wide-eyed look. "Uh…no?" Merlin answered hesitantly. Uther visibly relaxed.

"Definitely not," Morgana said more strongly. "Don't be silly."

"Why do you ask?" Merlin wondered.

"It's nothing," Uther said hurriedly. "A nightmare, that's all. I shall have to ask Gaius for a sleeping draught."

"Aredian's dead and there are no other sorcerers in Camelot," Arthur stated firmly. He took a seat. "Let's just eat our breakfast and put the whole thing behind us."

Morgana shuddered. "Gladly." Uther and Merlin nodded agreement.


	3. Agravaine's Favor

**A/N: Patty 4577 asked what would happen to Agravaine, so here's her answer. This is set after Morgana is pardoned but before Arthur proposes to Gwen.**

* * *

Ever since Arthur's coronation, a great many nobles from outlying fiefs had come to Camelot to pay their respects to the new king. Arthur received each visitor in the royal audience chamber, Merlin and Morgana at his side. Morgana had long since stopped paying attention to the various names; nearly all of them had heard about her brief stint as queen and clearly had not forgiven her. Though few dared insult her to her face, their disdain was clear.

One day, however, a visitor arrived with quite a different attitude. "Lord Agravaine de Bois, Sire," a guard announced with a bow. Agravaine swept into the room, dressed in all black. Morgana stiffened, forcibly hiding her disgust.

"Uncle!" Arthur said happily, rising from his throne.

"Arthur!" Agravaine replied jovially, clasping arms with Arthur. "Have you been managing all right?"

"It's all still a bit new to me," Arthur admitted. "But I have Merlin and Morgana for support."

"Well, now you'll have me as well," Agravaine stated. He turned to Merlin and briefly inclined his head. "Merlin."

Merlin returned the nod. "Agravaine."

Agravaine turned to Morgana, took her hand and kissed it. "Princess Morgana. I am glad that you finally have the title you have always deserved."

Morgana withdrew her hand as quickly as she could without being rude. "Titles mean nothing to me. I am happy to be counted a member of the family, and happier still that magic is free."

"Of course," Agravaine agreed, though there was an odd look in his eyes that Morgana did not like.

"You must be weary from your travels, Uncle," Arthur interjected. He nodded at his servant. "Morris will show you to your guest chambers."

* * *

That evening, Arthur invited Agravaine to dine with him. Merlin and Morgana both declined to attend, saying that Arthur should have some time alone with his mother's brother. Instead, they dined in Morgana's chambers, served by Gwen.

"I hope Agravaine's not going to stick around," Morgana commented with a shudder.

"Why not?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Haven't you seen the way he looks at me?" Morgana demanded incredulously. "I think he's _attracted_ to me."

"Don't be absurd," Merlin scoffed.

"I don't think she is," Gwen cut in. "I've seen it too."

Merlin sighed. "Have you mentioned it to Arthur?"

Morgana grimaced. "I mentioned it to Uther a few years ago. Agravaine left Camelot the next day and hadn't returned since…until today. Arthur got really upset with me back then, said I was imagining things and overreacting."

"How come I hadn't heard about it?"

Morgana snorted without humor. "You spent that entire week in the library working on the treaty with Mercia, remember? Barely came out to eat or sleep."

"Oh. Right."

"Worst comes to worst, you can take care of yourself, Morgana," Gwen consoled. "If he has the nerve to actually try anything, he'll find out exactly what training from a high priestess is worth."

* * *

A week passed, and Agravaine appeared to have no intention of leaving any time soon. Morgana did her best to avoid him, but eventually he cornered her in an empty corridor. "Your highness!" he exclaimed, bowing with a flourish. "I've scarcely seen you since my arrival, is anything amiss?"

"Everything's fine," Morgana said stiffly. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" She tried to walk away, but Agravaine caught her wrist.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Morgana, I can see that something has been weighing heavily on you. What is the matter? Perhaps I can help."

"Leave me alone," Morgana hissed through gritted teeth, pulling her wrist out of his grip.

"Please, I wish to be of service," Agravaine urged.

"You want to help me?" Morgana snapped. "A certain someone is getting on my nerves, and I would very much appreciate it if he would _go away_! Preferably forever!"

She stormed down the corridor. Thankfully, Agravaine did not follow.

* * *

A couple days later, Arthur approached both Merlin and Morgana. "I've been thinking," he began. "It would be good if Camelot had some actual magical defenses. Do you think you could cast some spells around the city and castle?"

"Sounds good to me," Merlin agreed. He glanced at Morgana. "I'll take the city, you take the castle?"

"Fine," Morgana sighed. She would prefer to take the city and stay far away from Agravaine, but she didn't want to bring that up in front of Arthur.

Arthur nodded agreement, and both sorcerers left to consult their spellbooks.

* * *

Morgana spent much of the day deciding upon and practicing various spells. In the evening, she left her chambers to cast the defenses. First, she cast spells on every entrance to the castle, including a few secret tunnels. Next, she enchanted the vaults. Finally, she went to cast wards around the personal chambers belonging to herself and her brothers.

Arthur's chambers were empty when Morgana arrived. She did not bother to light a candle, since she would not be there for long and would not need light for what she did. She cast a spell to neutralize hostile magic, then a spell to instantly alert her if anyone other than Arthur himself entered the room with a weapon. To her shock, her spell immediately set off alarm bells in her mind.

Now concerned, Morgana conjured a glowing orb of light visible only to herself. She cautiously looked around the room, attempting to move as silently as possible. After checking several shadowed corners and finding nothing, she looked under the bed.

A man was crouched underneath, holding a knife. He tried to attack Morgana, but she quickly cast a spell that caused his dagger to become red-hot. He dropped the knife with a cry of pain. However, he recovered quickly. He emerged from under the bed, apparently intending to attack Morgana with his bare hands, but she cast another spell that caused the bedclothes to tie him to a bedpost.

Morgana lit a candle and held it up to the man's face. He was a total stranger to her. She cast another spell on the man, then spoke in a cold voice. "So. You seek to assassinate my brother."

"Of course I do," the assassin replied, sounding confused. "He is a pretender, unworthy of the throne—"

" _Silence!_ " Morgana snapped. She looked him up and down, then picked up his dagger and examined it. "Rough clothing and an expensive weapon. You were hired, weren't you?"

"I do not understand, your highness," the assassin protested. "I was told that you yourself wished your brother dead."

"You were misinformed," Morgana said icily. "Whoever paid you acted without my knowledge or consent. Tell me their name, and things will go better for you."

"Don't take me for a fool," the assassin spat. "Attempted regicide will earn me a trip to the gallows whether I was hired or not."

"True," Morgana conceded, casually fiddling with the dagger. "But the guards do so _adore_ Arthur, and when they hear the charges, well…unless someone orders your good treatment, you may find yourself very battered by the time you _reach_ the gallows. So I ask again, _who hired you?_ "

The assassin seemingly considered this for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, then choked.

Morgana smirked at him. "Ah, I suppose I should have warned you…I have cast a spell to ensure you do not lie. You will give me the real name or none at all."

The assassin glared at Morgana, mouth tightly shut.

"So, you choose to keep quiet? Guards it is, then." Morgana started to turn away. "Impressive loyalty for a hired knife. Not that it will spare you a beating…" She began heading to the door.

After a few moments, the assassin called after her. "Wait!"

Morgana turned back to him. The assassin swallowed. "Agravaine. It was Lord Agravaine who hired me. He-he said he was enlisting me to help restore you to your rightful throne."

Morgana clenched a fist so tightly her knuckles went white. "The throne rightfully belongs to Arthur, no one else," she growled. "I make no claim upon it, now or ever." She stormed out of the room to look for Arthur.

* * *

Morgana found Arthur alone in the council chambers, looking through a stack of reports. He looked up at her entrance. "Yes, Morgana?"

Morgana took a deep breath. "Arthur, there's something I need to show you."

"All right," Arthur said, standing up. "What is it?"

Morgana grimaced. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come on."

"I've seen all manner of strange things in this castle, Morgana, _what is it?_ "

"No really, I doubt you'd take my word for it. Come _on_."

"Morgana, do you think I don't trust you?" Arthur protested, sounding hurt.

"Not regarding this," Morgana snapped, patience wearing thin.

"Morgana, just tell me!" Arthur urged, sounding exasperated.

"Fine!" Morgana took a deep breath. "I captured an assassin in your bedchamber who claims, under truth spell, that Agravaine hired him to kill you so that I could be crowned queen again!"

Arthur's eyes widened.

"See?" Morgana added bitterly. "I told you you wouldn't believe me."

Arthur took a shaky breath. "Morgana…I haven't seen the man in _years_. You're my _sister_ , you've been with me through all manner of hell, of course I believe you."

"Really?" Morgana said skeptically. "A few years ago when I told Uther I thought Agravaine was being inappropriate, you said I was imagining things and overreacting!"

Arthur sighed. "It's a bit harder to _imagine_ capturing an assassin in my bedchamber. Besides, I know you wouldn't lie about this, regardless of your personal feelings toward the suspect. I don't like it, Morgana, but I believe you."

"So you'll arrest Agravaine?"

"I…" Arthur trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Actually, I have a better idea…"

* * *

The next day, Morgana summoned the court. Arthur and Merlin were two of the last to enter. "Well, sister?" Arthur prompted. "Why have you summoned the court?"

Morgana turned to the courtiers. "Lord Agravaine, would you come forward?"

Agravaine obeyed, looking confused.

Morgana gave him a cool look. "Would you care to explain what in the _world_ possessed you to think that I would condone an attempt on the life of my _dear_ brother?" She put a hand on Arthur's shoulder as she spoke.

Agravaine sputtered. "What—I would never try to kill my beloved nephew!"

"Oh, really?" Morgana said skeptically. "And if I were to cast a spell which forces you to tell the truth, would you still swear to that?"

"I—" Agravaine had gone very pale. "It was your own idea, your highness, you told me you wanted him dead!"

Morgana gaped, outraged. "I never said anything of the sort! How _dare_ you—"

"Morgana," Merlin cut in quietly. "Why don't I cast a truth spell on _both_ of you?"

"Please," Morgana agreed, simmering with anger.

Merlin cast the spell on her, then turned to Agravaine and cast the same spell. "Now, Agravaine, did Morgana tell you she wanted Arthur dead?"

"Yes!" Agravaine insisted.

"I did not!" Morgana retorted at the same time.

The crowd looked between Morgana and Agravaine, obviously baffled. Morgana looked back at Merlin. "Cast the spell on him again, he's lying!"

Merlin simply stared at Agravaine, looking thoroughly bewildered. "You're both telling the truth…but that's impossible…"

"Perhaps this is all a misunderstanding," Arthur said shrewdly. "Agravaine, what _precisely_ did my sister say?"

"She said that a _certain someone_ was causing her problems, and she wanted him gone forever!" Agravaine answered.

Morgana's jaw dropped. "And you thought I was asking you to commit regicide?! _You_ had just accosted me in an empty corridor and refused to let me walk away! I was merely expressing my _extreme_ distaste for your company!"

She looked around at the crowd and took a deep breath. "You all saw Merlin cast his spell. You know that what I am about to say is the truth. I have never wanted Arthur dead. I would never knowingly do anything to endanger him, and I have never desired the throne. I am wholeheartedly loyal to Arthur and to Camelot. I do not condone _any_ plot to crown me queen again." She looked directly at Agravaine. "Do I make myself clear?"

Agravaine bowed, still very pale. "I offer my humblest apologies, your highness. This was all a grievous misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding or no, you are still guilty of attempted regicide," Arthur said sternly. "You will hang alongside your assassin." He nodded at the guards. "Take him away."

The guards obeyed. Agravaine did not resist; he appeared to be too stunned to speak.

Arthur turned back to the crowd. "I know that some of you have doubted my sister's loyalties. I hope this unfortunate incident will put your minds at rest. She is a loyal subject and she deserves better than to be a constant target for malicious gossip."

* * *

Agravaine and his assassin were hanged the next day, and Morgana watched them entirely impassively. However, it seemed that Agravaine _had_ done her a favor—word of Morgana' speech soon spread, and in time she was once again beloved by the entire kingdom.


	4. Checking In

**A/N: This is set...well, you'll see when this is set.**

* * *

Gaius approached Merlin's bed with the antidote. Arthur and Morgana immediately shifted to make room for him. With Morgana's help, Gaius force-fed Merlin the potion. "Swallow, Sire," Gaius murmured. "Swallow it."

Merlin choked a bit, then slowly settled and stopped moving altogether. Arthur waited with baited breath for Merlin to wake up, but nothing happened. And then he noticed something even worse. "He's stopped breathing," Arthur observed aloud. "What's happening? Gaius?"

Gaius leaned down to put his ear to Merlin's chest for a few moments. When he sat back up, grief was plain on his face. "His heart has stopped."

"He's dead?" Morgana choked out despairingly.

"He can't be," Uther whispered.

Arthur thought back to his quest. So much effort, just for one tiny flower…and his journey delayed because he'd stupidly trusted a strange woman who'd been lurking in dangerous woods. "It's my fault," he realized, tears forming in his eyes. "If I'd gotten here sooner…if I'd been quicker…"

Arthur swallowed and wrapped an arm around Morgana. Uther soon joined their embrace. They stayed like that for a long time, comforting each other, mourning the loss of the youngest member of their family. After what felt like an eternity, Gaius pulled a sheet over Merlin's head.

The body was laid out in state in the throne room. Arthur couldn't help but think how small and frail Merlin looked. He was much too young to die. _Arthur_ wasn't even of age, and Merlin was two years his junior. What kind of scumbag would do _this_? How could anyone want to snuff out a life that had been so vibrant, so full of joy and humor? Arthur wanted to make them pay. Anyone who had had a hand in Merlin's death…he wanted to make them pay.

" _You_ had a hand in it, you know," came an accusing voice behind him. Arthur whirled around and found himself face-to-face with Merlin, who was transparent and hovering above the ground.

"You were supposed to save me," Merlin continued bitingly. "You're my big brother, you were supposed to protect me. And you almost left my fate to the knights, because you thought you were _important to the kingdom_? What does the kingdom need with an heir who can't even save his own brother? You're a _failure_ , Arthur. You don't deserve to be king. You'd lead the kingdom to ruin. Just like you did me. You failed _me_!"

* * *

Arthur suddenly jerked awake, breathing heavily. Early morning sunlight spilled through his window. It took a few moments for his exhausted mind to catch up with reality—it had been a week since Gaius successfully administered the antidote, and last night Arthur had seen for himself that Merlin was alive and recovering. But right now, he could desperately do with more reassurance. He quickly threw on his clothes, went down the hall to his brother's room and barged into Merlin's chambers without knocking. Merlin yelped and tried to hide his spellbook before realizing who his visitor was. Arthur heaved a small sigh of relief, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Merlin might disappear if he took his eyes off him.

"Merlin, would you care to have breakfast together?" Arthur demanded, heart beating rapidly.

"Uh…sure. Would you mind _knocking_?"

"Great! Breakfast it is," Arthur declared, ignoring Merlin's last comment. He practically hauled Merlin out of bed and over to the table.

"I can _walk_ , you know," Merlin grumbled, trying to pull away. Arthur ignored him again.

"I'll just fetch some food, shall I?" Will suggested. When neither prince responded, he left for the kitchens.

Arthur pulled out a chair and deposited Merlin in it. He then returned to the bed, fetched a blanket, and wrapped it around Merlin's shoulders.

"Uh, thanks, but I'm actually a little warm right now," Merlin said, shrugging off the blanket.

Arthur instantly felt his heart rate pick up. "You've got a fever again?" he asked worriedly, feeling Merlin's forehead.

"No, it's just a warm morning. Arthur, is everything all right?"

"Fine. Everything's fine. Why wouldn't everything be fine?"

"Because normally you try to make my life _difficult_ , but today you keep trying to do everything _for_ me." Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"What? Can't I care about my little brother?" Arthur demanded defensively.

"Well yeah, but…you do realize it's been a week? I'm not an invalid any more."

"Morgana said you're still supposed to be taking it easy," Arthur argued.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That just means no training and no unnecessary wanderings about the castle. I'm allowed to walk halfway across my chambers."

"Yeah, but why do it if you don't have to?"

"This coming from the man who has mastered multiple different weapons that he never actually takes on patrol?"

"So have you, and you don't even go on patrols."

"You know perfectly well that's only because I made a deal with Father."

Will cleared his throat, calling the brothers' attention to the two full plates he had set before them. "Are you going to eat, my lords, or are you going to argue all day?"

"Eating! Excellent idea!" Arthur said enthusiastically. Eating would help Merlin recover. Arthur dug in, keeping an eye on Merlin to make sure he ate too.

* * *

Throughout the morning's training session, Arthur was distracted. Images of Merlin's lifeless form crowded his mind, ruining his focus. As soon as the session was done, Arthur hurried back to Merlin's chambers. This time, he remembered to knock and wait for a response before entering. He found Merlin playing a card game with Morgana.

"Arthur, can you keep an eye on Merlin for me?" Morgana asked. "I think he's cheating."

"Just because I _can_ stack the deck with magic, that doesn't mean I actually _would_!" Merlin retorted.

"He's won five games in a row," Morgana said, still addressing Arthur. "He never used to be this good at the game."

"It's called _practice_ , Morgana," Merlin replied insistently. "Stop being a sore loser."

"I actually have to meet with some potential recruits," Arthur said reluctantly. "I just…wanted to…make sure you were okay."

Merlin sighed. "Morgana, will you _please_ tell Arthur I'm not an invalid? He doesn't seem to believe _me_."

"Oh, he's definitely an invalid," Morgana replied, humor in her eyes. "Can't so much as lift a finger without help. I'm impressed he can even hold the cards."

"That's very funny," Merlin said flatly.

"Don't worry, he's fine," Morgana said more seriously. "Go on, your recruits await."

* * *

The recruits were all very promising (or maybe they weren't, Arthur wasn't really paying attention), but he spent the entire time remembering the agonized look on Merlin's face while he was under the influence of the poison. As soon as Arthur had the chance, he returned to Merlin's chambers. Merlin was sitting at his desk, a quill and a pile of parchments before him.

Arthur frowned. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Merlin responded, inking the quill. "I'm going through reports."

"What happened to taking it easy?" Arthur asked, worried that Merlin would overwork himself.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm sitting at a desk, Arthur. I _am_ taking it easy."

"Isn't there someone else who could be doing the reports?" Arthur suggested, trying not to sound as anxious as he felt.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "You want to work on them?"

"Sure, I'll take them off your hands," Arthur agreed immediately.

Merlin stared at his brother. "That was rhetorical, Arthur. I don't _want_ them taken off my hands, it's incredibly boring sitting around all day."

"And doing reports is less boring?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"Some of us are actually _intellectual_ ," Merlin said patronizingly. "I know that must be a difficult concept for you to understand, but—"

"Fine, you can have your reports," Arthur relented.

"Speaking of which, don't you have a council meeting soon?" Merlin commented.

Arthur frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"Same way I got these reports. You're not my only visitor. Now go on, and make sure Lord Charles doesn't try to raise the grain taxes again."

"Again?"

Merlin sighed. "Do you even pay attention during council meetings, Arthur? He's tried to raise them at _least_ five times now."

"Oh. Right," Arthur agreed, though he still didn't remember. "I'll keep him in check."

* * *

Arthur did his best to participate in the council meeting, but he couldn't help but think back to how Merlin's poisoning had initially appeared to be a political assassination. After the council meeting, he returned to Merlin's chambers yet again, telling himself he was just giving Merlin an update. "Don't worry, Merlin. Lord Chester tried to raise the plant tax, but I shot him down."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Lord _Charles_. And we don't have a plant tax."

"Well, whatever tax it was, he didn't raise it!"

Merlin shook his head. "How do you expect to run a kingdom if you can't even keep track of details like that?"

Arthur shrugged. "I have you to keep track of the boring details."

"Yeah? And what if the next person who tries to kill me does a better job of it?"

Arthur flinched, visions of Merlin's lifeless body returning in full force. "Don't say that."

"It's a valid possibility and you know it," Merlin stated, unmoved.

"No!" Arthur objected vehemently. "Don't. Say. That!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, there was a knock on Arthur's door. "Enter," he called, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes.

The door slowly opened and Merlin entered. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, rising to his feet and hurrying over to his brother. "What are you doing here?" he added, guiding Merlin to a chair.

"Seriously, Arthur, I'm _fine_ ," Merlin insisted, though he looked a little pale. "I'm not about to drop dead. I shouldn't have treated the idea so casually. I'm sorry."

Arthur sank into the chair next to his brother. "Merlin, do you even realize how bad it got?" he asked wearily. "You stopped breathing. Gaius couldn't hear your heartbeat. He thought—we all thought you'd died right in front of us."

"But I didn't," Merlin said softly, patting Arthur's arm. "I'm alive, and I'm recovering."

Arthur shook his head. "I can't get the image out of my head. That whole week I spent in the dungeons, it was all I could think about. Seeing my brother's _corpse_. And every night when I go to sleep, I dream about it. I dream that Gaius pronounces you dead, and…that's it. You don't wake up. There's a funeral, and we bury you. And then…" Arthur swallowed. "Then your ghost comes back to haunt me, and demands to know why I didn't get the flower back sooner. You tell me…you tell me I failed you. And if I can't protect my own brother, what hope do I have of protecting my people?"

"They're just _dreams_ , Arthur," Merlin said earnestly. "You didn't fail me. And you won't fail your people. You'll be a great king. I know it."

"Easy for you to say," Arthur muttered. He put an arm around Merlin and hugged him tightly.

Merlin was silent for a few minutes. Eventually, he spoke. "Why don't I have Will set up a pallet for you in my chambers? That way, you can hear my breathing throughout the night. And you can check on me the instant you wake up."

Arthur contemplated this, then nodded. "Fine. But if anyone asks, I'm only in there to make sure you don't do something idiotic like sleepwalk out your window."

Merlin grinned wickedly. "Oh, no, no, no. If anyone asks, I'm telling them _exactly_ how much you _care_."

"And I'll tell them you're delirious and don't know what you're talking about."

"Bit late for that, Arthur," Merlin said with a smirk. "The whole kingdom knows you went on a big, dangerous quest to save me."

"Because I need someone to keep track of boring details, that's all," Arthur insisted. However, he still had his arm around Merlin.

"You keep telling yourself that," Merlin agreed tiredly. He relaxed against his brother, a smile on his face.


	5. The Return

**A/N: This is set not too long after Gwen's coronation.**

* * *

Now that things were finally settling down in Camelot, Morgana took advantage of the opportunity to make another pilgrimage to her father's grave. Well, to Gorlois's grave, but she would always consider him to be her _true_ father. Gwen decided to accompany her, stating that she had always come along primarily for moral support and saw no reason to stop simply because she was no longer Morgana's servant.

Fortunately, they reached the grave without incident. At Morgana's request, the guards kept their distance, and only Gwen accompanied Morgana all the way to the cairn. Morgana dropped to her knees, silently wondering if her father would still be proud of her after all the mistakes she'd made.

"Morgana?"

Morgana nearly jumped out of her skin. Her head snapped up, and she saw an unexpected familiar face emerging from behind a tree. "Mordred!"

Mordred shot a nervous look in the direction of the guards. "Is it true, what people are saying? That Arthur freed magic?"

Morgana broke into a smile and nodded. "Yes, it's true. Magic is free, thanks to Arthur."

Mordred smiled back. "Thank you. I wanted to believe it, but after last time…I needed to hear it from you. You're the only person in Camelot that I trust."

"Well, I'm glad I could put your mind at rest," Morgana replied, rising to her feet and brushing off her skirt. "I was worried, after the attack on Alvarr's camp. Where have you been all this time?"

Mordred grimaced. "Anywhere that people would give me food and shelter. I tried apprenticing with a blacksmith for a while, but then one day he caught me doing magic and I had to flee. It's been difficult, but I've learned to hide my gifts."

"You apprenticed with a blacksmith?" Gwen cut in, sounding interested. "My brother is a blacksmith—or at least he was, before he was knighted. I'm sure he could teach you further. And you wouldn't have to hide your magic."

Mordred ducked his head. "Thank you, but I was actually hoping to become a knight. I learned some swordplay from the blacksmith. I'd like to learn more. And if Camelot truly allows magic now, then it is a kingdom I wish to defend."

"Come back to the city with us, and we could talk it over with Arthur," Morgana suggested. "I'm sure he'd be happy to accept you."

Mordred smiled again, then sobered and swallowed nervously. "What of Emrys? I do not think _he_ would accept me."

"Nonsense," Morgana scoffed. "Why on earth would he not? You're— _we're_ —of a kind."

Mordred folded his arms, his expression stony. "Then why did he try to kill me?"

" _Kill_ you?" Gwen repeated skeptically.

"There must have been some misunderstanding," Morgana insisted. "You're scarcely more than a child. Merlin would never harm a child."

Mordred shook his head. "There was no misunderstanding. I tried to flee Alvarr's camp, and he ensured that the guards caught me. I had to kill them in order to escape."

Morgana pursed her lips. "I'm sure there's more to the story than that. As soon as we get back to Camelot, I'll talk to him and straighten this out."

"And I can take you to Arthur," Gwen added. "We'll have your training started in no time."

* * *

Once they returned to Camelot, Gwen took Mordred to Arthur while Morgana sought out Merlin. She found him in his chambers, drafting up some new laws governing magic. She closed the door before speaking. "What happened with Mordred, the last time you met?"

Merlin froze, a drop of ink spattering his page unnoticed. "What do you mean?"

"He seems to think you tried to _kill_ him. I promised him I would get the real story."

"He seems to…he's _here_?!" Merlin yelped.

Morgana frowned. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"He can't be here," Merlin insisted, pale. "Why is he here?!"

"Why shouldn't he be here?" Morgana retorted, folding her arms. "Don't tell me he was right and you actually tried to kill him."

Merlin stood up from his desk and approached Morgana, lowering his voice. "He's destined to kill Arthur. He _can't_ be here!"

"Destined to—why on earth would he do that?!" Morgana sputtered. "Arthur helped save his life!"

"I don't know, but Kilgharrah was very clear on the matter!" Merlin retorted. "If Mordred lives, Arthur is doomed!"

Morgana took a step backwards, staring at her brother as if she'd never seen him before. "You actually tried to kill him, didn't you. You _actually_ tried to kill him."

"I had to protect Arthur!"

Morgana was silent for a moment. Then two. Then she slapped Merlin, _hard_. "I am ashamed to know you, Merlin Pendragon. Attempting to kill a _child_ based on nothing but the ramblings of a dragon whose motives have always been unclear and sketchy at best? Did Mordred himself ever give you any reason to think he was a danger to Arthur? Had you never heard this prophecy, would it have even crossed your mind to harm him?"

Merlin did not meet her eyes. "Back in the druid camp, when Father thought you'd been kidnapped. I saw Mordred _kill_ three soldiers. Without a trace of remorse."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "You mean soldiers who would have killed _him_ without a trace of remorse? Had you been in his place, would you have done any differently?"

Merlin did not answer, still not meeting her eyes.

Morgana huffed angrily. "You're despicable, Merlin. I don't want to hear another word out of you unless you're apologizing to Mordred. _Profusely._ " With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Arthur readily accepted Mordred, and he sent a servant to prepare chambers for Mordred with the other teenage recruits. Mordred tried to settle into his new room. It still felt surreal, being in Camelot and not having to hide.

Several hours later, someone knocked on the door. Mordred opened it and was surprised to see Emrys standing outside, looking uncomfortable. He had a bruise on his cheek. "May I help you, Sire?" Mordred said stiffly.

"I owe you an apology, Mordred," Emrys replied. "I had—someone had—several years ago, I'd been led to believe that you were a danger to Arthur. I responded the way I would respond to any threat to my brother's safety. But…Morgana has pointed out…I may have overreacted. You had done nothing to warrant such treatment. I'm sorry."

"Overreacted?" Mordred repeated skeptically, folding his arms. "You tried to _kill_ me."

Emrys finally looked up and met Mordred's eyes. "I know. And that was wrong of me. I should never have tried to kill you—or anyone, for that matter—based purely on the word of someone who had never met you. I know you said you would never forgive me, and I don't really blame you, but I promise you it will not happen again. Not unless you _yourself_ give me a very good reason to."

Mordred warily scrutinized Emrys. The man _did_ seem to be sincere, but it was hard to forget what had happened in Alvarr's camp. "I accept your apology. Providing you keep your word. But I cannot trust you. Not yet."

Emrys nodded. "I understand. It may be some time before I can bring myself to trust _you_ either. But if you are to be in Camelot, then I think it would be best if we can avoid strife between us."

"I feel the same," Mordred agreed. "If there is nothing else, Emrys?"

Emrys broke into a small smile. "Please, call me Merlin. I'm not entirely sure where the name 'Emrys' came from, but it doesn't feel like my own."

"All right…Merlin. Good day."

"Good day to you, Mordred." Emrys finally walked away, and Mordred closed the door again. Yes, life in Camelot was turning out to be _very_ surreal…


End file.
